A Very Symmetrical Party
by xDeathxThexKidx
Summary: Soul has new feelings for Kid, but Soul doesn't even know how to tell Kid he's gay. Kid has had feelings for Soul for a while now, but he doesn't know how to express them. Will everything change at Kid's party?
1. A Party's Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE: Gold and Red?**

* * *

(SOULS POV)

Soul was still debating whether or not to go to kids party. I mean, this was Kid. The symmetry freak. Though his OCD tendencies, golden eyes, cute white stripes in his hai-

_'STOP IT', _Soul thought to himself.

Soul decided to go to Kid's party Anyways. Even though these feeling were new. Soul never ever had felt this way about Death's son like this before, what if he found out? _THAT_ would be bad.

Soul thought about more things about Kid on the way over. His cute face, the way he always got angry when something wasn't symmetrical, and his eyes. Damn. Those eyes. He felt like he wanted to drown in them. *o*

He then got their. When he walked in, he couldn't believe his eyes. The place was sparkling. Noted, he had never been here before either, so it was probably like that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone. It was, Liz? Patty? Kid? It was all three. But, Liz and Patty were all over Kid. They were basically raping his chest. His shirt was obviously torn off, seeing the buttons al over and his ripped shirt.

"SOUL! HELP ME!" cried Kid,

Soul ran over quickly and threw Liz and Patty aside.

"You want some too?" they both said obviously drunk or high. Soul couldn't ever tell the difference.

"AAAAAAAAAAALLLRIGHT. KID, YOU OKAY WITH HIM JOINING?" said Patty in the loudest voice that even hurt Soul's ears,

"I never even agreed to you guys having a make out session with my chest," said Kid.

Soul looked at Kid, Kid then looked back. Soul looked away fastley trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

(KID'S POV)

God. Kid didn't want Soul to look away. His blood red eyes, his sharp yet sweet looking teeth, his cool guy personality, he just waited Soul. But there was nothing he could do. Of all things sure he was positive that Soul was completely straight. I mean, he looks at girls ALL the time. Which obviously makes Kid jealous. But there was nothing he could do. Wait, is Soul, blushing? No, that's not possible. Unless he was thinking about what Liz and/or Patty's offer.

"SOUL. HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT OFFER." shouted Kid.

"WAIT WHAT? I WASN'T! I SWEAR!"

'His face seems so serious,' thought Kid. 'Maybe he's just hot? Well, obviously.'

Kid didn't even realize he was blushing at that moment. Therefor, he continued to think while Liz and Patty were starting to get it on with each other. But what he didn't notice is that Soul was staring at him, turning beet red.

(SOULS POV)

Kid was blushing now bright red. Though he didn't seem to notice, Soul realized he was too. Crap. Now Kid was looking at him.

"Soul?" said Kid,

"Yes?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Look at Liz and Patty. I mean you're blushing too,"

"Oh hah. Yeah. Why don't we leave them and continue the party upstairs?'

"Oh, yeah sure thing."

Soul went up after Kid because he had no clue where he was going. Kid's house was huge. As the were walking up the stairs, Soul couldn't help but to look at Kid's ass.

'NO,' thought Soul, 'Kid thinks I like girls, therefor, if anyone catches me even looking at his butt, my cover could be blown.'

Although, he did have a nice ass.

* * *

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I'M SORRY IF IT'S REALLY THAT BAD. **

**ANY SPELLING MISTAKES I AM SORRY FOR, I WROTE THIS IN WORDPAD. MEEEH.**

**No flames pweez? ;A;**


	2. Black Star is a Surpassing God

When we got upstairs, Soul asked if he could use the bathroom. I figured I'd call Black Star while he was in there.

_Riiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiing, _

Then his voicemail came up.

_"YOOO THANKS FOR CALLING THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU EVEN GET TO HEAR THIS MESSAGE! UNLESS YOU'RE SOMEONE IMPORTANT, DON'T LEAVE A MESSAGE!"_

Dear God. Or, apparently, dear "Black Star".

Soul came walking in then. I started blushing, and then scolded my self softly.

"Did you say something Kid?" asked Soul,

"Oh haha, I was just talking to myself."

_''Tsunaida tamashii no higa, mune o sasu nara...''_

Soul's phone started ringing, it was Black Star.

"Did you call him too?" I asked,

"Yeah haha. I guess we both had the same idea then."

He picked it up;

_"Yeah, ok, uh huh. Okay. Bye."_

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he's coming over with Tsubaki and and Maka. (Apparently Maka and Tsubaki were having a sleepover, and Black Star decided to crash it,)

_**About a half an hour later...**_

"YOUR GOD SURPASSING ASSASIN IS HERE!" shouted Black Star.

"Yippee." Said Patty and Liz sarcastically in unison.

After about an hour of Black Star ranting on about him surpassing God and how awesome he is and everyone else tellin ghim to SHUT THE HELL UP, Patty brought out the alcohol. Black Star, Maka, Liz, Patty, they were _all _wasted (Besides Tsubaki). Soul was a little bit, but he woul come out of it soon. But the others, well, they were probably going to have to get a ride home._ 'I'll have Tsubaki take them home.' _I thought.

At about 11:30, Blak Star was getting tired. wierd though, must have been all the alcohol. Soul wanted to go upstairs again, so we did. Soul started packing, and was on his way out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled half heatedly, i really didn't want Soul to leave, I REALLY needed to tel him now.

"Yes Kid?" asked Soul,

"I don't want you to leave just yet."

"Well it's 12 AM,"

"You're obviously not tired. You go to bed at 4 AM everyday."

"True. You mind if I crash here?"

I started blushing. _BAD._ I _KNEW _soul could see it. My face felt as warm as metal on a summer day in the sun. My heart was beating on my chest like someone was trying to break out. Then, it happened.

When Soul asked if he could crash here, he literally meant, in my bed. He changed into his PJ's, and and heart started beating faster. It's only a full bed, so He was close. So close, I swear he could feel the heat off of my face and feel my heart almost popping out of my chest. Then, I jumped as he hugged me. then I shut my eyes and embraced it. But Soul started to cry.


End file.
